Love for You SPECIAL (HaeHyuk)
by renakyu0209
Summary: Kisah tentang HaeHyuk yang belum terungkap dari FFku sebelumnya.. :) Chap 3's up.. Main! HaeHyuk, GS, Slightnya banyak.. hohoho.. Mau baca boleh.. :D Maaf untuk keterlambatannya.. #bow
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love for You (Special HaeHyuk)

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : ?

Cast :

- Lee DongHae

- Lee HyukJae

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Kim JongJin

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

Summary : Saat pertama melihatmu, mataku terpaku padamu. Seperti tak bisa melihat yang lain, duniaku hanya memandangmu.. Namun aku tahu, matamu bukan untuk melihatku,, sejak awal..

.

.

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

"Perjodohan ini batal!" kata seorang wanita berumur paruh baya.

"Aku tidak mau!" suara namja tampan itu terdengar menyergah begitu tegas.

"Lee Donghae!" bentak laki-laki yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari namja muda itu.

"Appa.. Jebal. Jangan batalkan perjodohan ini, eoh? Aku berjanji aku akan menjalankan perusahaan appa dengan baik nantinya," namja muda bernama Donghae itu terlihat memohon pada sang appa sambil berlutut.

Sang appa tampak acuh pada permintaan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Tidak bisa! Perjodohan ini tetap batal!" Tn. Lee menegaskan kata-katanya lagi.

"Wae?! Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanku dengannya?" Donghae tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan orang tuanya itu.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kita harapkan dari keluarga itu?! Mereka bangkrut!" ucapan Tn. Lee terdengar seperti alasan yang klasik.

"Itukah alasannya?! Aku ingin menikah dengannya! Aku mencintainya!" sergah Donghae.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

PLAK!

"Yeobo!"

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi namja tampan itu.

Ruangan yang besar itu pun menjadi hening.

Tn. Lee sendiri terdiam. Namja tua itu tidak menyangka akan berbuat seperti itu pada sang anak.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar dengan baik. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini! Itu hanya perasaan sesaatmu saja. Kalian bahkan belum pernah bertemu dan tidak mengenal dengan baik," ucap Tn. Lee datar, lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang kini menangis dalam diam.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya bagi seorang Lee Donghae. Namja itu tampak murung. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Jam istirahat yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk bermain basket atau ke kantin pun hanya ia habiskan di dalam kelas dalam diam. Matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela.

Masih diingatnya 2 minggu yang lalu, saat ia menerima perjodohan yang dilontarkan kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih saat namja tampan itu melihat foto yeoja yang akan menjadi pasangannya.

Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama Donghae.

Memang banyak yeoja yang lebih cantik daripada yeoja itu. Namun entah mengapa hatinya begitu terpaku pada yeoja itu.

Ya.. Mungkin saat ini kita bisa memakai pepatah bahwa cinta itu buta.

"Ya~ Ada apa denganmu?" tegur seorang namja sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Gwaenchana…" jawab Donghae singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya! Ceritakan padaku!" desak namja itu sambil mengambil tempat di samping Donghae.

"Gwaenchanayo.." sahut Donghae lagi.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin kau tidak memang tidak ingin bicara padaku," namja tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ujar Donghae tak enak.

"Arasseo.." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin noona?" tanya Donghae mngalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik. Setiap bertelpon, dia selalu saja menceramahiku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Itu tandanya dia mencintaimu.."

"Tentu saja! Aku begitu tampan.." celetuk Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

"Jeongmal? Kalian menemukannya? Arasseo.. Gomawo.."

KLIK!

Donghae menutup pembicaraan lewat telponnya. Namja itu pun tersenyum penuh arti.

Namja itu pun melangkah dengan riang.

Baru 2 langkah namja itu berjalan, 2 orang bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian jas rapi menghalangi langkahnya.

"Wae?"

"Jeosonghamnida, tuan muda. Tapi sajangnim meminta anda langsung pulang setelah jam sekolah usai," kata salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Aku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanku!" tukas Donghae dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

SRET!

Kedua pria itu memegang kedua lengan Donghae.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Donghae geram.

"Jeosonghamnida, tuan muda. Tapi kami harus membawa anda pulang sekarang," kata salah satu bodyguard itu tegas.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" bentak Donghae.

"Jeosonghamnida," kedua namja itu tak mempedulikan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae dan terus saja menarik Donghae hingga mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

BLAM!

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan kencang.

"Buka pintunya!" pekik Donghae. Namja itu terlihat semakin frustasi mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang telah terkunci.

"Jalan!" ujar namja bertubuh kekar yang duduk di samping Donghae.

BUGH!

Donghae meninju pintu mobil itu dengan kencang hingga tangannya memerah dan membengkak dalam waktu sekejap.

"Ah! Sial!" gerutu Donghae dengan geram. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran jok mobil dan mendongak.

Mata namja itu kini memerah menahan amarah dan tangis secara bersamaan.

Namun tak lama kemudian air mata itu pun menetes disusul dengan isakan tangis.

"AARRGGHH!" jerit Donghae frustasi.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Donghae?" terdengar suara amarah yang tertahan dari mulut Tn. Lee.

Donghae mendelik tajam ke arah namja paruh baya itu. "Apa yang kulakukan bukankah anda sudah tahu? Tuan Lee?" balas Donghae.

"LEE DONGHAE?! Seperti itukah aku mengajarimu menghadapi orang tua?!" bentak Tn. Lee.

"Mungkin iya, secara tidak langsung!" jawab Donghae tajam. Selanjutnya namja itu memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar pribadinya, namja itu pun terduduk dengan lemah di samping ranjangnya. Tangannya menggapai laci nakas dan mengambil selembar foto dari dalamnya.

Ditatapnya wajah yeoja manis yang ada di foto tersebut. "Manis," lirihnya.

"Kim Ryeowook. Apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa keluargamu baik? Mian, aku tidak bisa membantu keluargamu. Apa kau mengenalku?" racau Donghae, seolah mengajak bicara folo yang digenggamnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kim Ryeowook.."

Donghae meletakkan foto itu ke dadanya. Matanya terpejam dan air matanya kembali menetes.

Tak dihiraukannya suara sang eomma yang memanggilnya.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Donghae menatap jalanan di sekelilingnya. Namja berkulit putih itu baru saja pulang sekolah.

Keputusannya untuk tidak membawa mobil hari ini tak membuatnya luput dari pengawal yang telah dibayar oleh sang appa.

"Hah~" namja itu menghela nafasnya singkat.

Namja itu terus melangkah.

Matanya membulat saat melihat seorang yeoja sedang berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul.

Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Kim Ryeowook.. Jadi seperti ini wajahmu saat tersenyum?" gumam Donghae.

"PPALI!"

Terdengar suara namja yang berjalan di depan yeoja itu berteriak pada yeoja itu.

Yeoja tersebut melebarkan langkahnya lalu mencoba untuk meraih lengan sang namja, namun ditepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" ujar sang namja ketus.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat untuk mendekati kedua orang itu.

SRET!

Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

Donghae menoleh dan menatap orang yang mencekal lengannya itu.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae.." sapa namja tampan di sampingnya.

Donghae mengernyit bingung. "Nuguseyo? Apa kau…"

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang sedang mengawasimu itu," potong namja manis itu sambil melirik ke arah 3 namja kekar yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. "Kurasa kita harus bicara.."

"Lupakan! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" sahut Donghae ketus.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu bicara tentang Kim Ryeowook?" namja itu tersenyum miring.

Donghae menatap pria itu tajam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Na? Naneun.. Kim Jongjin imnida," jawab namja itu santai.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Hari ini hari kelulusan. Donghae terlihat tak bersemangat. Wajahnya bahkan tampak tak bersemangat.

"Ya! Tersenyumlah, Hae~" bujuk Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat sahabatnya tak bersemangat.

Donghae pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aish! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mau bercerita padaku, tetapi kau terlihat ingin bercerita," Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. "Ya! Lihatlah! Banyak yeoja yang ingin berfoto denganmu! Ini hari kelulusan, Hae.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik," sahut Donghae pelan.

"Hah~ Geurae.. Ini semakin membuktikan kalau kau sedang memiliki masalah. Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita," kata Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Kyu.. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri," ucap Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. "Ne.. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan masalahku di sini."

"Ya! Apa mungkin aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ani~ Bukan karenamu. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik, Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Yaa.. Aku tahu aku baik."

Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul. Pikiran namja itu kembali pada pertemuannya dengan Jongjin beberapa minggu lalu.

.

.

.

**_Flashback On_**

.

Donghae menatap namja di hadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Dia mencintai hyungku.. Mianhae.. Aku bukannya melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta, tapi.. Bisakah kau merelakan ini semua?" ujar Jongjin serius.

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Merelakannya? Dengan hyungmu? Apa kau tidak melihat sikap hyungmu tadi?" cecar Donghae.

Jongjin terdiam. "Hyungku tidak seburuk itu. Aku tahu dia.. Dia hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Ryeowook akan bahagia dengannya.."

Jongjin tersentak mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"Kau meragukan hyungku?" delik Jongjin tak suka.

Donghae mengeluarkan senyuman remehnya. "Mereka baru saja dalam tahap penjajakan dalam perjodohan ini, dan hyungmu bicara dengan nada ketus padanya. Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka menikah nanti?"

Jongjin menarik nafas pelan. Namja tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Setidaknya lakukanlah ini demi dirinya.." ucap Jongjin pelan dengan nada memohon.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Donghae memicingkan kedua matanya.

Jongjin kembali menatap Donghae dengan lekat. "Ryeowook noona tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia yeoja yang polos. Dia menjalani hidup ini seolah apa yang terjadi di hidupnya memang sudah seharusnya terjadi."

"Maksudmu ini semua tidak seharusnya terjadi?"

"Mungkin tidak jika sebelumnya tidak ada perjodohan antara kau dengannya.."

Donghae menatap tajam namja di hadapannya. "Jadi maksudmu ini semua karenaku?"

"Ani.. Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi.. Ini semua karena orang tuaku. Karena obsesi mereka yang begitu menginginkan Ryeowook noona."

"Mwo?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini. Rasanya memang tidak sopan meminta seseorang menjauhi orang yang di cintainya. Tapi.. Ryeowook noona sangat mencintai hyungku. Aku tahu itu.." Jongjin menatap cangkir kopinya dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku ingat wajah cerianya saat mendengar dia akan dijodohkan dengan hyungku. Dia berseru 'Jongjin-ah! Aku akan jadi kakak iparmu!'. Dia berseru dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Lama dia bersama dengan kami, tapi baru kali itu aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu.."

Donghae terdiam. Namja itu terpaku mendengar cerita Jongjin.

"Jebal, Lee Donghae.. Kumohon biarkan Ryeowook noona bersama hyungku. Kumohon.."

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback Off_**

**Ooo**

.

.

"_My name is Lee Donghae. I come from South Korea. Nice to meet you._"

Hanya itu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Donghae. Tidak lebih. Setelahnya namja itu hanya duduk diam. Tidak peduli pada tatapan teman sekelasnya yang kini menatapnya.

"Nado!" ujar seseorang dari samping namja itu.

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak seorang yeoja tersenyum manis padanya.

"Annyeong!" sapa yeoja cantik itu. "Aku Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukie," ujar yeoja itu sambil mengajak Donghae bersalaman.

Donghae membalas uluran tangan Hyukjae sebentar.

"Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Hyukjae ramah.

"Ne.." jawab Donghae singkat.

"Jinjja? Wah~ Aku juga! Ah, kurasa akan sulit tinggal di sini, tapi ternyata aku bertemu dengan teman 'sekampung'. Maksudku yang sebaya denganku," celoteh Hyukjae.

Donghae tidak menanggapi celotehan Hyukjae. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" tanya Hyukjae penuh harap.

Donghae mendelik. Namja tersebut mulai jenuh dengan celotehan yeoja cantik itu.

"Next, Lee Hyukjae!" seru dosen memotong pembicaraan Hyukjae.

"Ah, yes!" Hyukjae berdiri. Yeoja itu membungkuk sejenak. "_Hello, everyone! My name is Lee Hyukjae, I come from South Korea. Nice to meet you all!_" ucap Hyukjae riang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Waahh~ You are so beautiful,_" celetuk salah seorang mahasiswa.

"_Ah~ Thank you.._" sahut Hyukjae malu-malu.

Donghae hanya melirik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

Annyeong haseyo.. ^o^

Rena balik lagi niihh..

Ini prolog untuk FF Love for You Special untuk HaeHyuk..

Pendek?

Sengaja, kan namanya juga prolog.. hehe.. #plakplakplak!

Mian ya.. udah membuat kalian menunggu lama.. :)

Tadinya FF ini mau Rena buat oneshot, tapi ga jadi.. karena ff ini masih dalam proses dan takut kalian nunggu lama, jadi Rena putuskan post sedikit supaya kalian ga lupa kalo Rena punya janji untuk bikin FF ini.. :)

Rena juga mau tahu respon dari readers Rena.. Masih ada yang mau baca kah?

Kalo ga, cukup sampe sini aj.. :p

Hehe..

Okelah,,

Terakhir, Rena tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian.. :D

Gomawo udah mau baca FF ini..

Annyeong.. #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love for You (Special HaeHyuk)

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : ?

Cast :

- Lee DongHae

- Lee HyukJae

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Kim JongJin

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

.

.

Summary : Saat pertama melihatmu, mataku terpaku padamu. Seperti tak bisa melihat yang lain, duniaku hanya memandangmu.. Namun aku tahu, matamu bukan untuk melihatku,, sejak awal..

.

.

.

.

.

**Special Chap**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous~_**

_"Ah, yes!" Hyukjae berdiri. Yeoja itu membungkuk sejenak. "Hello, everyone! My name is Lee Hyukjae, I come from South Korea. Nice to meet you all!" ucap Hyukjae riang memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Waahh~ You are so beautiful," celetuk salah seorang mahasiswa._

_"Ah~ Thank you.." sahut Hyukjae malu-malu._

_Donghae hanya melirik._

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Seusai jam kuliah Donghae memilih langsung pulang daripada harus berinteraksi dengan teman-teman barunya.

Berbeda dengan Hyukjae. Yeoja itu malah asik bercerita pada teman-temannya. Namun saat melihat Donghae berjalan keluar kelas, yeoja itu berhenti bercerita dan bergegas menyusul Donghae.

"Lee Donghae! Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengikuti namja tersebut.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Donghae tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama, ne?"

"Kurasa tempat tinggal kita tak sama.."

"T-tapi-"

"Hyukjae-ssi! Lee Hyukjae-ssi!"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Yeoja cantik itu menoleh. Tampak olehnya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan menghampirinya.

"_Ah~ What happened?_" tanya Hyukjae sambil melihat ke arah Donghae yang telah menjauh.

"Ah~ Mian mengganggu," namja berkulit putih itu menghampiri Hyukjae yang kini menunduk lesu.

Namja tampan tersebut telah berada di hadapan Hyukjae kini. "Gwaencahayo, Hyukjae-ssi?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae mendongak. "Eo? Neo.." yeoja tersebut menatap pria itu bingung.

"Ah! Choi Siwon imnida," namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida," balas Hyukjae.

"Aku mahasiswa semester lima," Siwon memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah~ Sunbaenim," sahut Hyukjae kikuk. "Eh? Kau mengerti bahasa korea?" tanya Hyukjae yang baru saja sadar.

"Geureomyo.. Aku orang korea juga sepertimu," jawab Siwon mantap.

"Jeongmalyo? Wah.. Bangapseumnida," Hyukjae membungkuk.

Siwon tersenyum manis. "Ternyata benar juga kata para mahasiswa tentangmu."

"Um? Wae?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Kau menjadi trending topic dikalangan mahasiswa kampus ini.."

"Jinjja? Wae? Apa aku membuat masalah?"

"Ah~ Ani… Tentu saja bukan…"

"Lalu?"

"Para mahasiswa mengagumimu. Mereka bilang ada anak semester pertama dari korea yang cantik bernama Lee Hyukjae," terang Siwon.

"Mereka berlebihan," ujar hyukjae tersipu malu.

"Ani! Kau memang cantik. Lebih cantik daripada wajahmu di foto yang beredar di kalangan mahasiswa sini.."

"Fotoku? Kapan mereka mengambilnya?"

"Mungkin kau harus membentuk fansclub di kampus ini," canda Siwon.

Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne…"

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Siwon.

"Nde? Ah.. Tidak perlu.." tolak Hyukjae halus.

"Jinjja? Padahal aku ingin sekali mengantarmu pulang," gumam Siwon.

"Ye?"

"Ani… Yasudah. Sampai bertemu besok.. Hati-hati di jalan, ne?" ujar Siwon lalu beranjak dari hadapan Hyukjae yang masih bingung.

"Sunbae yang aneh," gumam Hyukjae. "Ah, matta! Donghae! Hah~ Kenapa namja itu sulit sekali di ajak bicara?" Hyukjae berminolog ria.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Hyukjae PoV**

Aku baru saja ingin keluar dari lift saat melihat Donghae berdiri di depan pintu lift yang terbuka.

Dia juga menatapku.

OMO~

Jantungku berdebar saat menatap matanya yang menatapku juga.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?" tegurnya menyadarkanku.

"Eoh? A-ah… Ani. Aku.. Ingin mengambil dompetku yang tertinggal," jawabku berbohong tentunya.

Dia pun masuk dan menekan tombol.

Ya Tuhan.. Jantungku betul-betul tak bisa terkontrol sekarang.

"Ke lantai berapa?" suaranya kembali menyadarkanku.

"Enam," jawabku.

"Enam?" ulangnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, dia terlihat bingung.

Aku menatapnya dari belakang.

Jujur saja aku memang menyukainya. Dia tampak berbeda dari namja lain yang kukenal. Dia terkesan menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar.

Dikampus pun kulihat dia hanya berbicara seadanya.

TING!

Kudengar suara lift berbunyi menandakan pintu lift terbuka.

Dia melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Ya! Kau tidak keluar?"

"Ne? Ah~ Y-ye!" aku pun keluar.

Tunggu!

Ini lantai 6?

Lalu dia..

"Donghae-ssi.. Apa kau.. tinggal di sini?" tanyaku memberanikan diri seraya menyusulnya berjalan di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu?" sahutnya tanpa melirik ke arahku.

"Apartemenmu nomor berapa?" tanyaku.

"Yang pasti tak sama dengan apartemenmu!"

Dingin.

Itulah nuansa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lalu kau di mana?" tanyanya, membuatku terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau berniat mengikutiku?"

"Nde?"

"Pulanglah ke tempatmu!" ujarnya lalu membuka pintu dan masuk.

Ah~

Jadi kamarnya di situ..

Eh? Ini kan?

Aku tersenyum. Jadi kamarnya di sebelah kamarku.

Ya Tuhan..

Apa ini rencana-Mu?

Aku pun bergegas masuk ke apartemenku. Rasa lapar yang tadi kurasakan lenyap sudah dan berganti dengan rasa senangku.

Ini sudah hampir 1 bulan aku mengenalnya, tapi bagaimana bisa baru kali ini aku tahu kalau kami adalah tetangga?

Memang sih aku selalu berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Kalau begitu aku harus menunggunya besok. Mungkin kami bisa berangkat bersama.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

Apa Donghae sudah berangkat ya?

Aku menunggunya di balik tembok lift. Hampir 1 jam aku menunggunya.

Aku kembali melirik ke pintu apartemennya.

"Eoh?" aku terkejut karena melihat Donghae baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

Aku bergegas menuju lift dan menekan tombol, berpura-pura tidak tahu dia sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. "Eoh, Donghae-ssi.. Annyeong haseyo," sapaku ramah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ya! Kau tidak mau masuk?" suaranya menyadarkanku kalau pintu lift telah terbuka dan dia telah berada di dalam.

"Ah, ne!" aku bergegas masuk ke dalam lift.

Pintu lift tertutup. Kami hanya berdua di sini. Dan ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung untukku.

"Um.. Donghae-ssi.. Apa-"

TING!

Pintu lift yang terbuka membuatku urung melanjutkan kalimatku.

Aku pun keluar dari lift.

Eh? Hanya aku?

Baru saja aku berbalik pintu lift sudah tertutup.

Ah! Benar juga. Dia kan membawa mobil, jadi dia pasti pergi ke basement.

Baiklah. Melihat wajahnya di pagi hari pun sudah membuatku senang.

.

.

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

Hyukjae melirik namja di depannya yang tengah serius membaca.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melihatku terus?" celetuk namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Aku tidak melihatmu.." kilah Hyukjae lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak serius mengerjakan tugas, aku akan meminta Mr. James untuk mengganti partner," kata Donghae datar.

"ANDWAE!" Hyukjae memekik tanpa sadar.

Yeoja itu melihat ke sekitar perpustakaan yang menatapnya aneh.

"_Sorry_," lirih yeoja cantik itu.

Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Entah bagaimana, mereka bisa menjadi partner kerja untuk tugas kuliah mereka. Hyukjae tampak senang saat dosennya menyebutkan kelompok kecil yang telah dibuat oleh dosen itu sendiri.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hyukjae sebetulnya memang yeoja yang cantik dan pintar. Mungkin itu yang menjadi faktor utama yeoja ini memiliki banyak teman dan juga banyak pria yang menyukainya.

Sedangkan Donghae?

Ya.. Namja ini memang tampan. Tak sedikit yeoja di kampus ini yang meliriknya. Namja ini juga pintar, meski tak terlalu pintar. Namun sifatnya terkesan dingin.

"Hyukjae-ssi?" suara bass seorang namja itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang. "Eoh? Siwon sunbae? Annyeong haseyo~" sapa Hyukjae ramah.

Namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Hyukjae. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku dan Donghae sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. James. Sunbae sendiri?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan buku dan tak sengaja melihatmu," jawab Siwon seadanya.

"Dan kau datang mengganggu aktivitas kami?" sindir Donghae.

Siwon mendelik. "Apa aku mengganggumu, Donghae-ssi? Padahal aku hanya ingin menyapa Hyukjae-ssi," balas Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar Hyukjae tujuan kami di sini?" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya. Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Annyeong, Hyukjae-ssi.." kata Siwon ramah dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Donghae mendelik. "Kerjakan yang benar!" titahnya pada Hyujae.

"Arasseo.." sahut Hyukjae pelan.

.

.

.

"Aigo~ Pegalnya.." keluh yeoja cantik itu. "Eoh?" mata yeoja itu mengerjap saat melihat namja di hadapannya tertidur pulas.

"Sejak kapan dia tertidur?" gumam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menutup bukunya lalu beranjak ke bangku di samping Donghae untuk melihat wajah namja tampan itu.

"Kau tampan, tapi mengapa terlihat rapuh? Seperti sedang menanggung beban yang berat," celoteh Hyukjae. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu.."

Dahi Donghae mengerut. "Wookie-ah~"

DEG!

Jantung Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdenyut mendengar igauan Donghae. "Wookie? Nuguya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan lirih.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi yeoja cantik itu.

"Wookie-ah.. Saranghandago.." racau Donghae. Membuat hati Hyukjae semakin sakit.

Donghae membuka matanya saat kedua mata Hyukjae masih mengeluarkan cairan kristalnya.

Kedua anak manusia itu saling menatap dalam diam seakan terpaku pada pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hyukjae memutuskan kontak matanya dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku mau pulang, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Aku akan meneruskan bagianku di rumah," ujar yeoja cantik itu sambil berdiri.

Namun sebelum melangkah Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sesaat dan berbalik. "Aniyo~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Jinjja?" selidik Donghae.

"Jeongmalyo! Untuk apa aku menangis? Kau kira aku sudah gila menangis tanpa sebab?" kilah Hyukjae sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dari tangannya.

"Lalu tadi?"

"T-tadi aku hanya kelilipan saat ingin membangunkanmu! Sekarang aku harus pulang. Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat dan sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini akan tutup. Terserah kau mau di sini sampai kapan!" racau Hyukjae ketus seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Donghae hanya mengamati yeoja cantik itu dari tempatnya. Matanya mengeluarkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Hyukjae dan segera mengambil langkah.

Donghae masih tertegun di tempatnya. "Ada apa denganku?" gumam namja itu.

**Hyukjae PoV**

Hyukjae bodoh!

Kenapa aku malah menangis di depannya?

Lebih baik aku mempercepat langkahku sekarang.

"Kenapa air mataku malah semakin deras begini?" rutukku.

Aku memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik bus malam ini.

TIN! TIN!

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson mobil.

"Hyukjae-ssi!" panggil seseorang dari dalamnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku untuk melihatnya. "Eoh? Siwon sunbae?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Pulang.." jawabku seadanya.

"Naiklah!" ajaknya.

"Nde? A~ Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang sendiri saja," tolakku halus.

"Naiklah! Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang seorang diri pada jam setelah matahari terbenam," ajaknya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ya, mungkin yang dikatakannya ada benarnya juga.

Aku tersenyum lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

**Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae PoV**

Aku memandang pintu di hadapanku.

"Tekan tidak ya?" gumamku.

Aish!

Aku melangkah meninggalkan pintu itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh begini.

"Kenapa seminggu ini dia terlihat aneh?" gumamku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap pintu apartemen itu dari tempatku berdiri.

"Baiklah.. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika mengajaknya berangkat ke kampus bersama?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapanku sendiri. Belum sempat aku melangkah, aku melihat pemilik apartemen yang menjadi tujuanku keluar. Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kulihat dia melangkah dan berhenti di hadapan pintu apartemenku.

Eh? Apartemenku?

"Mau apa dia?"

Dia hanya memandangi pintu apartemenku dengan pandangan yang… Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu jelas, karena hanya melihatnya dari samping.

Kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkah ke arah lift. Beruntung dia tidak melihatku.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aih! Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa, sih?

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajahnya malam itu menghampiri otakku.

Saat itu dia bilang dia tidak menangis, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak percaya.

Jujur saja, aku memang kesal karena dia terus mengikutiku sejak kami masuk kuliah. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke-5 kami berkuliah. Tapi.. Saat melihat air matanya saat itu, aku…

Ish! Kenapa aku malah melantur? Aku harus ke kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..

* * *

Annyeong haseyo.. #lambaitangan..

Rena bawain Love for You Special Haehyuk nih..hehe..

Mianhae, ya.. dilanjutinnya lama.. :(

Mungkin chap ini ngebosenin dan kependekan ya..

Rena bener-bener minta maaf ya..

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang udah mau nungguin ffnya Rena sampe sekarang dan juga yang udah mau review.. :)

Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian semua..

Terakhir, Rena tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian..

Gomawo untuk yang sudah mau mampir baca.. :D

Annyeong.. #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love for You (Special HaeHyuk)

Genre : GS, Romance, and litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : ?

Cast :

- Lee DongHae

- Lee HyukJae

- Kim RyeoWook

- Kim JongWoon

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Kim JongJin

Disclaimer : Just Don't Bash and Don't copas without my permission.. J

.

.

Summary : Saat pertama melihatmu, mataku terpaku padamu. Seperti tak bisa melihat yang lain, duniaku hanya memandangmu.. Namun aku tahu, matamu bukan untuk melihatku,, sejak awal..

.

.

.

.

.

**Special Chap**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous~_**

_Saat itu dia bilang dia tidak menangis, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak percaya._

_Jujur saja, aku memang kesal karena dia terus mengikutiku sejak kami masuk kuliah. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke-5 kami berkuliah. Tapi.. Saat melihat air matanya saat itu, aku…_

_Ish! Kenapa aku malah melantur? Aku harus ke kampus._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae PoV**

DRRT! DRRT!

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang bergetar.

Joon. Dia orang yang kuminta untuk memperhatikan Wookie di Korea.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapaku.

"_Hae-ah! Dia akan bertunangan. Kim Ryeowook akan bertunangan minggu depan.._"

DEG!

Hatiku sakit. Hancur sudah harapanku. Kenapa secepat ini?

Ya, Tuhan.. Tidak bisakah mereka menunda hingga aku kembali.

TRAK!

Tanpa terasa ponsel yang kugenggam jatuh begitu saja.

"Wookie-ah.."

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang hingga aku menoleh.

"Donghae-ssi, ini- Omo!"

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

**Author PoV**

Hyukjae terbelalak melihat Donghae yang sedang menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Donghae-ssi?" lirih Hyukjae.

"Dia akan bertunangan. Kim Ryeowook. Gadis itu akan bertunangan minggu depan. Eotheokhae?" racau Donghae sambil terisak.

Hyukjae mendekat dan merengkuh kepala namja tampan itu.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Wookie-ah~"

Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya. Yeoja itu berusaha meredam rasa sakit hatinya.

"Eotheokhae?" lirih Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

.

.

"Jadi.. Kau jatuh cinta pada mantan calon istrimu setelah melihat fotonya?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya dengan penasaran.

Donghae mengangguk. "Apa aku terlihat bodoh?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum miris.

Donghae berdiri dan melangkah menuju balkon apartemen. Setelah mereka bertemu di perpustakaan tadi, Hyukjae membawa Donghae pulang. Saat Hyukjae ingin kembali ke apartemennya, Donghae malah meminta yeoja itu untuk menemaninya.

Dan Donghae pun bercerita banyak.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul Donghae.

"Setiap orang yang merasakan jatuh cinta pasti akan merasa bodoh. Cinta datang tanpa kita ketahui kapan dan melalui cara apa.." ujar Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya diam sambil memandang langit yang telah dihiasi bintang.

"Jika kau memang berjodoh dengannya, kalian pasti akan menemukan jalannya. Percayalah," kata Hyukjae lagi, mencoba menghibur Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya.."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kita. Bagaimana?" tawar Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Geurae.. Aku akan melihat apa yang bisa kumasak," Hyukjae beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang masih setia berdiri di balkon menuju dapur.

Tess..

Air mata itu pun akhirnya keluar, membasahi pipi putih Hyukjae. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Ya. Sejak tadi yeoja cantik itu menahan air matanya dan menutupi perasaan sakitnya dengan senyuman palsunya di hadapan Donghae.

"Apa ini? Kenapa air mataku keluar?" Hyukjae mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum samar.

Alih-alih menangis, yeoja itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan sayuran dan daging dari dalam kulkas. Mencoba bisa menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sakit.

"Hyukjae-ah.. Uljimayo~" hiburnya untuk diri sendiri. Namun gagal. Air mata itu terus saja mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Hyukjae-ssi? Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae dari arah punggung Hyukjae saat melihat yeoja itu menunduk tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Hyukjae terkejut. Yeoja itu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Ya.. Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil menghampiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendongak tepat saat Donghae menepuk pundaknya. Yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum memaksa.

"Hyukjae-ssi.. Kau menangis?" tanya Donghae saat melihat mata Hyukjae yang sedikit sembab.

"Ne? A-aniyo!" kilah Hyukjae seraya membuang tatapannya ke bawah. "Aku hanya… Sepertinya tadi ada debu yang masuk ke mataku," ujar Hyukjae berbohong.

"Jinjjayo? Padahal aku membersihkan apartemen ini setiap hari.." ujar Donghae kikuk. "Mianhae.. Gweanchanayo?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Gwaenchana.. Sudahlah. Kau tunggu saja sampai aku selesai, eoh?"

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku tak akan lama," tolak Hyukjae halus seraya mulai memotong sayuran.

"Benarkah?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Yeoja itu mencoba fokus pada masakannya. "Ah!" pekik Hyukjae saat pisau yang digunakannya sedikit mengiris jari telunjuknya.

Donghae segera mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. "Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya panik. Namja itu menarik tangan Hyukjae lalu menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari yeoja tersebut.

Air mata Hyukjae kembali turun. Yeoja cantik itu menatap Donghae.

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Ne.. Neomu apha.." lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae mendongak menatap Hyukjae. Namja itu terpaku saat menatap yeoja di hadapannya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Entah karena apa, hati namja itu berdenyut.

"Mianhae. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memasak di sini.." Hyukjae memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Yeoja itu melangkah melewati Donghae yang masih terdiam dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Donghae tersentak. Dia menyusul Hyukjae yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

GREP!

Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu.

"Kau menangis?" pertanyaan bodoh itu pun keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"Gwaenchanayo. Jariku sakit sekali sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Mianhae.." sahut Hyukjae tanpa memandang ke arah Donghae. "Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya sambil melepaskan tangan Donghae dari lengannya.

Donghae hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Entah mengapa namja itu selalu terpaku saat melihat kedua mata Hyukjae mengeluarkan cairan kristalnya.

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu membuat Donghae kembali ke alam sadarnya. Matanya mengerjap seakan baru saja tersadar dari sebuah hipnotis.

Namja itu menghela nafas. "Seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih.." lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap pintu apartemen di sampingnya. Tertutup rapat.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat?" gumam Donghae.

Sudah satu minggu ini Hyukjae tampak menghindari Donghae. Mereka hanya bertemu saat di kampus dan di kelas, namun tidak saling bertegur sapa. Hyukjae yang biasanya mengajak bicara Donghae sekarang hanya mengajak bicara seadanya. Tidak banyak. Yeoja itu hanya berbicara tentang tugas. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia pun tak pernah tersenyum pada Donghae.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Donghae bergegas masuk ke dalam lift itu dan menekan tombol untuk menuju basement.

Pikirannya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang Hyukjae sampai ia tiba di basement. Namja itu keluar dari lift dan melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di salah satu sudut basement itu.

Donghae membuka kunci mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menunggu panas sesaat. Namun baru saja namja itu ingin menginjak gas mobilnya, matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang sedikit berlari melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hyuk? Apa dia membawa mobil?" gumam Donghae. Namja itu tersenyum, dia berniat memanggil Hyukjae jika saja matanya tidak melihat namja yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah yeoja cantik itu.

"Choi Siwon?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. "Mau apa mereka?"

Mata Donghae sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Siwon mengacak rambut Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae merengut lucu.

"Mwoya? Hah! Jadi dia bersama namja itu sekarang?! Apa bagusnya namja itu?" Donghae menggerutu seraya menjalankan mobilnya dengan laju yang lumayan kencang melewati Siwon dan Hyukjae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil milik Siwon.

.

.

.

Kelas pertama telah usai. Hyukjae membereskan peralatan menulis dan bukunya, lalu berdiri hendak keluar kelas.

"Kapjagi!" Hyukjae terkejut ketika berbalik dan mendapati Donghae berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

Hyukjae menarik nafas sesaat. "Wae? Kau mengejutkanku! Ah~ Tugas bagianku akan selesai nanti malam, besok akan kuberikan padamu," ujarnya.

"Apa bagimu berbicara denganku hanya sebatas mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Ne?" Hyukjae mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"N-nde? A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menghindarimu. Untuk apa aku menghindarimu?" jawab Hyukjae gelagapan.

"Gotjimal!" tukas Donghae.

Beberapa orang yang masih berada di kelas mulai menatap mereka dengan bingung karena tidak mengerti.

"Aniya… Gotjimal aniya…"

"Lalu? Karena Siwon?" tanya Donghae bertambah sengit.

"N-ne? Siwon? Siwon sunbae? A-aku… Kenapa Siwon sunbae?"

Donghae mendelik tajam. "Kau betul-betul membuatku kesal hari ini!"

"Mwo?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam yeoja cantik itu lalu berlari menyusul Donghae.

"Donghae-ssi!" panggil Hyukjae tanpa digubris oleh namja yang dipanggilnya. Dan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Hyukjae terus berlari sambil memanggil Donghae.

SRET!

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Hyukjae bisa menghalangi langkah Donghae. Yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Donghae menatapnya sekilas lalu melangkah ke kanan, namun dihalangi Hyukjae. Tak ingin menyerah, namja itu bergerak ke kiri, dan tetap dihalangi yeoja cantik di depannya.

"_Excuse me.._" ucap Donghae.

"Shireo!" sahut Hyukjae keras, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak. "Kita harus bicara!"

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Mwo?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak percaya.

Memangnya siapa yang memulai pertengkaran terlebih dahulu tadi? Hyukjae mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Hyukie!" panggil seseorang.

Donghae melirik namja yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kekasihmu memanggil, Lee Hyukjae-ssi!" ujar Donghae dengan nada mengejek lalu pergi dari hadapan Hyukjae yang terpaku mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Hati yeoja mana yang tidak sakit saat mendengar namja yang dia sukai mengatakan hal tersebut dengan begitu dingin?

"Hyukie-ah? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Gwaenchanayo…" jawab Hyukjae lirih seraya menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**to be continue..

Annyeong haseyo.. #bow

Mianhae.. lagi-lagi sebulan lebih baru update..

Rena udah gak tahu lagi minta maaf dengan cara apa sama chingudeul.. :(

Mian banget, tapi Rena beneran gak ada niatan untuk berlama-lama update..

dan maaf juga kalo chap ini pendeknya minta ampuuunnn.. XD

Gomawo buat yang masih mau nungguin dan review di FF Rena..

Terakhir, Rena tunggu review tanpa bash dari kalian semua.. :)

Annyeong.. #deepbow


End file.
